Snow Red, White Rose
by Rena9b
Summary: Yukiko's life hasn't been all that special, her parents did when she was young so she lived with her sister until she was 8. After an accident she is forced to go into hiding. When she decides to enter the chunin exams she makes a fatal error. No flaming.


i45./albums/f85/Rosethorn/YukikoProfile.jpg

The thin slip of paper waves slightly in the wind. It was alone, and forgotten; its contents no longer relevant to the rest of society. A strong gust of wind picks it up and carries it down the empty street. However the strange thing was that even though the paper wasn't needed, wasn't noticed, wasn't remembered it still continued to exist. It had supposedly been burnt in a fire long ago, but it was still here. The paper slows to a stop and settles on the cold street, thunder rumbling somewhere nearby. The paper wasn't going to last if it stayed the way it was. It was alone out in the cold, the ink was beginning to peel off of it, the chance of it crumbling as soon as it was touched was extremely likely, and there was a storm coming. Another gust of winds runs screaming down the street and the paper presses itself to the pavement to try and stay where it was, but the wind catches it and drags it along. The paper stops and someone steps on it. Curiously the person bends over and picks up the piece of paper. The person holds the paper gently as if they could sense how fragile it was. The person seems to debate weather he should take it with him or not. With a shrug he lets the paper slip through his fingers and float down the street. He turns away and continues down the street, a storm was coming and he didn't want to be caught in it.

Present Day Info:

Name: Yukiko ??

Age: 13

Hair Color: Black

Hair Length: Just Past Shoulder Blades

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Past: Yukiko's mother and father died when she was very young, so she went to live with her sister in the village hidden in the leaves. Her sister was very weak, but loved her and took care of Yukiko as best as she could, but it was decided when she was 8 that it would be best for Yukiko if she left Konoha to go live with another, more stable family. After that things just sort of rolled downhill hill for Yukiko. Uchiha, Itachi took a particular interest in killing her so she was forced to go into hiding. Using a hinge jitsu Yukiko learned to mask her appearance and change, if not smother her chakara signal. Luckily Yukiko is talented when it comes to forging paperwork (db) so she has little trouble with moving from village to village undetected. She changes around her job and age randomly so she's harder to follow.

In the silence of the forest someone deep within lets out an irritated sigh.

"Stupid herbs..." A young girl frowns at the plants sitting in front of her. "Why must you all look the same?"

Yukiko was currently hiding out in the Village hidden in the Mist. She had taken an occupation at the hospital to work as an assistant for a well-respected Doctor. Her alias was an 18-year-old girl named Kimi with dusty brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Kimi had been studying as a medical ninja for most of her life, but was not a registered ninja. Forging ninja registration papers was hard work and Yukiko decided that it wasn't necessary for this disguise. Kimi's sensei, thinking that Kimi was experienced in the medical field, as her papers suggested, sent Yukiko to gather herbs for the hospital.

(Note: Yukiko usually refers to her alias as a completely different person. So when I type about her aliases they will be talked about as different people.)

Yukiko of course didn't know the slightest about herbs besides from what she had read in a small picture book. Now Yukiko was beginning to regret her decision to work at the hospital.

Setting up a new identity was always a bit tough at first, especially when it came to creating and learning the small habits. For example, if Yukiko's alias bites his or her nails when he/she is nervous she knew that she had better get used to biting her nails. The main thing Yukiko always struggled with was learning to respond to a fake name.

Yukiko certainly wasn't going to start all over and create new person after she had just gotten settled into Kimi's personality. Besides, learning about herbs would be useful in the long run and what better way was there to learn?

However, Yukiko still has to deal with the problem of bringing back the **right** herbs on this trip. If she didn't her cover would slip a little, and when you're being hunted by the Atatsuki you don't let your cover 'slip a little'.

Yukiko blows a strand of hair out of her eyes and stares at the plants intensely trying to see the differences between them.

"_Alright... so this one has rounder leaves and this one is a slightly different color._" Yukiko frowns as she tries to remember what she had read. "_The one with the thicker stem is poisonous and the one with the small buds is what sensei wanted... wait... was it the other way around?_" Rubbing her head Yukiko leans back and sighs again.

Letting her mind wander from her chore she flops down on the soft green grass of the forest letting her black hair splay out in all directions. Though Yukiko appears to be relaxed her guard is up and she does her best to keep her chakara signal as low as possible. She didn't usually drop her hinge jitsu, but she was alone in a deep forest. She could sense anyone approaching before they got close so the chances of someone seeing her were slim.

Yukiko yawns and stares at the leafy trees above her.

"Complicated..." She sits up and looks at the herbs again. "Herbs are complicated." Yukiko resumes her one-sided staring contest with the herbs. "_It's my own fault... signing up for a position at the hospital without knowing what in the world I'm doing._" Hesitantly Yukiko begins to pick the herbs. "_I hope these are right... Sensei would hate it if I poisoned everyone at the hospital..._"

When the basket is full Yukiko looks at it for a moment doubtfully. With a slight shrug Yukiko performs her hinge jitsu.

"_If there was such a thing as the hinge jitsu masters I would be at the top of their ranks._" This thought makes Yukiko smile.

Living under hinge jitsu wasn't as bad as it may sound. You got to meet lots of people, and learn lots of different things.

Yukiko looks up at the sky, trying to see where the sun was so she could tell the time. Unfortunately she was in a forest and she couldn't tell.

"I'm sure I've dawdled far too long..." Yukiko mumbles picking up her basket. "Sensei is going to be worried..."

With a hop in her step Yukiko leaves the forest and begins her trip back towards the hospital.

End Prologue


End file.
